


Like a black hole

by dancepants_amy



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Thriller, Established Relationship, F/F, Horror, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancepants_amy/pseuds/dancepants_amy
Summary: Set in the chilling mountains of Minnesota, Kat, accompanied by her 'gal pal' Adena try to have a relaxing weekend getaway only for it to be spoiled by something stalking them. Could it just be Kat's overactive imagination?





	Like a black hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short piece, more so focused on the plot than building character. Was longer but I didn't like how it ended so I cut it a bit short and gave it an open ending.

It smelt like death. Putrid and pungent, yet sickeningly sweet like the smell of pig meat gone off, or the disgustingly strong sweet smell of a diabetic’s sweat. I wanted to gag. It weighed me down, like a paper weight weighs down delicately thin slices of paper. It was suffocatingly heavy. Weird, but it was probably just a dead animal who couldn’t survive the winter. 

I played it off, continuing the walk to the cabin, snow crunching underfoot. Backpack weighing heavily down, I heard a sound, like the strangled bleating of a dying lamb, loud above the roaring and rattling of the wind. My head whizzed toward it, so fast that it almost sounded like the buzzing of a bee. Startled. 

“What was that?,” Adena shouted from my side. I didn't know. 

I had started to turn my head to reply to Adena when I saw a flash from the corner of my eyes, like yellow razor-like talons. I shivered, icy tendrils creeping up my spine, enveloping me. 

‘It was probably just the wind moving branches’ I thought, shrugging, and looked up. We were at the cabin. 

The cabin was dark and dimly lit, cold and unwelcoming. It looked frighteningly haunted, dirty and despair worthy. Spiders and their cobwebs lurked in the corners, and rats slithered across the glacier-like floorboards, lurking and spreading like the Black Plague. It was so chilling that it burnt, so cold that it pulled me into it, tendrils coiling around me and sucking my very soul up like a black hole. The Airbnb photos really made this cabin look homely, and less like something out of a scene from Evil Dead.

I started to clean up, righting chairs and turning lights on, and humming tunes to block out the sound of the cackling wind and cacophony of wildlife outside. I was about to pick up an overturned bookcase when I glimpsed a flash of light, like the flicking of a tongue. Probably just my hyperactive imagination. I started to turn back to my task, calling Adena to help. When she didn’t respond, I looked around. She was gone. 

I heard a sound behind me, shuffling, lurking. I turned around, half expecting it to be Adena, only to see thin air. I called out to Adena again. No response.

Panic started to lightly trickle over me, growing heavier and heavier as it slowly started to strangle me, smothering me like a wet blanket. I knew that she was probably just in the bathroom, but I couldn’t quite shrug off the paranoia. Where was she? 

I took a deep breath, continuing to grapple with the heavy overturned bookcase, only to be startled by the loud creaking of the floorboards, accompanied by a loud crash. Frightened, I turned around sharply, only to come face to face with a bird. 

The long beak was terrifyingly close to my face, the black eyes chilling me to the bone as it seemed to be staring into my soul. Its nostrils flared, as if it were about to violently charge at me. I was terrified, backed into a corner, powerless, as if I was about to become part of the overwhelming and suffocatingly sweet smell of death that we passed on the way up.

I was startled out of my fright by the sound of light giggling. ‘Of course,’ I thought, rolling my eyes when I realised that it was just a mask, ‘Adena was playing a prank on me.’ 

Once the mask was off, I saw her, laughing so hard her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of happiness. I joined in with her giggling, thankful that her jumpscare was only that- a jumpscare.

“What are you, Jason Voorhees?,” I told her off jokingly, trying to appear calm despite my voice shaking.

“Maybe”, she replied, winking. 

Before I knew what was happening, she ran off teasingly shouting “hide and seek, come find me!”. This girl would be the death of me.

I closed my eyes and joined in with her antiques, starting to count. We were on vacation after all. 

When I reached one hundred I opened my eyes, quietly inching forward like a mouse. The air was still, so still that it felt like a thousand prying eyes. My hands fluttered, itching to find her, just so that I could escape the deathly silence.

One step, two steps, three steps, four. I reached out, feeling the goosebumps of the stone cold house. 

One step, two steps, three steps, four. Dust tickled breath starting to come out in heavy hot chunks of air.

One step, two steps, three steps, four. I turned a corner into the bedroom, scanning for Adena. Not even a bug in sight.

One step, two steps, three steps, four. A flash at the window, patches of red on matted fur.

One step, two steps, three ste- pitch black. 

I heard a sound, like the scraping of wood, and smelt the Grim Reaper coming closer and closer in an invisible cloud of death. 

Panic started to overcome me, like rough waves colliding with the cliff, pounding and pounding until the land gave way. I was being swallowed up by the black hole, smothered by the walls closing in on me. 

But then I heard the shrill voice of Adena, calling out. 

“The generator must have broken,” she said, her voice soothing the beating of my helicopter emotions, “I’ll go fix it.”

Despite the tingling of my body growing more and more agitated, sharply prodding into my side, I agreed, knowing that the heaviness in my chest was only a symptom of stress, and that once the generator was fixed, we could relax and enjoy our vacation.

I opened the door for her, shaking as I handed her a torch, and glanced out into the dark and grim, snow-covered forest, tired eyes feeling as if they were sinking into my brain.

‘Kat…’

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that this might not be completely true to their characters, but that's because I wrote it for my high school English class and didn't want to completely use their characters.
> 
> Feel free to give me constructive criticism.  
> Tumblr: http://dancepants-amy.tumblr.com


End file.
